Talk:CTU National Director
Ingram's Tenure When I created this page, I had to specify when Ingram was National Director. I was originally going to put "Before Day 10", but thought "What about The Raid?" Unfortunately I can't confirm that, because I haven't seen The Raid, what with me being a filthy foreigner unworthy of viewing that precious American content sponsored by the very American Samsung corporation (you can tell they're American because they're based in Korea). No, I'm not bitter! Why are you asking me that? Anyway, those who have seen it could possibly confirm. Was she National Director during The Raid, or was she promoted after? If she was promoted after, I think "Before Day 10" should be used instead. - BlackWidower (talk) 06:35, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :I too am a dirty foreigner...but managed to watch it here! :It doesn't really specify in that feature, but generally in the series it is implied Ingram was director when she took down Bin-Khalid, so that makes sense. :I'm wondering how this position differs, if at all, from CTU Director. Mullins seems solely responsible for the workings of the Washington branch, and the idea that the national director of an entire agency is driving round on a field mission chasing after terrorists is kind of laughable--Acer4666 (Talk) 09:40, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::I assumed what we called "CTU Director" was just the head of a domestic unit, and National Director is the head honcho of the entire organization, and answers exclusively to the President. ::Now, anything that's a threat merely to Washington DC, would probably be delegated to the Director of CTU Washington. He's not going to bother with with a few million lives at risk, he's got more important work to do. Busy man goddamn it! But this particular threat is so large-scale, Mullins isn't dicking around, and his people are taking direct control of the situation, because they'll need to coordinate things across the entire nation. I'm willing to bet the shit that went on at the close of Day 3 were coordinated by the CTU National Director, but that happened off-screen. ::Basically I'm saying it depends on scale. But it is a bit odd, I agree. Then again, 24 has never been the most realistic of shows. This is the series that brought us Marwan: the Rube Goldberg Terrorist! And Day 6 with President R Kelly. If you want realism, you're more likely to find it on Once Upon a Time or Agent Carter. ::By the way, thanks for the source. Appreciate it. - BlackWidower (talk) 06:44, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :I see...so when the really terrible threats come out, that's when they send out the top brass to do field work. The same top brass who only ever do field work in these very rare situations, so are about as experienced in this kind of work as the tea lady. Makes sense I guess... ;)--Acer4666 (Talk) 09:02, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :::Edited the article - I highly doubt there is a separate CTU Washington anymore, anyway I don't think it was ever referred to specifically in the series? In any case they've been shut down and reopened and all of that was 15+ years ago in show time, there's nothing to suggest the agency is structured the same way it used to be. --Pyramidhead (talk) 18:46, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::Glad someone who's better at writing these things stepped in. I could've wrote it, but I'm too likely to get sarcastic. Haven't done proper journalism in six years. ::::Anyway, something does bug me though. Why is it in past-tense? ::::"The National Director was the head of the Counter Terrorist Unit." ::::I think he is the head of the Counter Terrorist Unit. Did the organization dissolve again during the last episode, and I just missed it? - BlackWidower (talk) 23:25, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :::All our in-universe articles are, for consistency, told from a "far future" perspective of events that have happened. If you give the articles a sense of time that they are written in, when in the fictional universe do you place that point? Additionally, you write in present tense for living characters, past tense for dead characters, so what do you do for the large number of unknowns? To avoid these and many other problems, the policy is designed to write all in-universe articles in past tense. Hope this makes sense!--Acer4666 (Talk) 23:39, February 20, 2017 (UTC)